


When a Marauder Loves.

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, First War with Voldemort, Friendship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating from Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus share a flat. But what if they start falling for each other? Will the war torn them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Marauder Loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

_`Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no_

control over.'

"Sirius Black! What have I told you about dirty socks in my bed?"

"Relax, Moony. Your cleaning obsession will kill you one day, you know?"

"Not before your lack of it do the same. Now go there and clean that up!"

"Phew. Just when I get rid of my mom, I get another!"

"Ha,ha,ha, very funny, Padfoot, now go there and fix that!"

"I'm going, I'm going..."

Sirius stuck out his tongue for the other boy as he went to pick his socks. It has been just one

month and a half since he invited his friend to live with him, and he was already bossing him,

like the times at Hogwarts. But then he smiled affectionately. Remus had been much relived

after his invitation, because the werewolf didn't really have any other place to go. The

animagus just thought it would be too depressing to live alone, and since Peter was still living

with his mother, and James went off to live with Lily, Remus was the only option. And he

couldn't deny his presence made his little flat look much more than a home, reminding him of

his school times.

Throwing his socks at the laundry basket, he went back to the living room, just to find Remus

entertained with a book and eating a bar of chocolate. Plain normal, he knew his friend was a

chocaholic and bookish.

But something caught his eye this time.

The fireplace was turned on, and its fire was reflected on Remus, creating on him a shiny

appearance. The way he was concentrating on the book, so calm and relaxed. His amber eyes,

even more golden at the fire light. His messy brown hair, he would love to run his fingers on it.

And his soft pink lips, oh Merlin, he wanted so bad to kiss them...

Wait.

What the bloody hell?

_Why in the world do I want to kiss Moony? He's Moony, for Merlin's sake! But he looks so cute_

_in this firelight...What the hell?! Who thinks his best mate is `cute'? That's gay._

Unaware of Sirius' internal struggle, noticing his friend was staring at him, Remus slowly

lowered his book and stared at him awkwardly.

"Err... Padfoot? Are you alright?"

Snapping from his trance, Sirius felt his cheeks burn a little while he answered: "Yes, I just

thought you were... cute on the firelight..." _Now I'm blushing? Damn, I'm such a girl..._

It was the turn for the werewolf to blush, but Sirius didn't notice. "Well... thanks..." he said,

feeling now very uncomfortable.

"Sooo, what's that book of yours? Another muggle romance? From that Shack-spare guy?"

Sirius asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

It worked.

Remus let out a chuckle: "It's Shakespeare, Padfoot, and yes, it's one of his most famous, and

one of my favorites. It's called: _Romeo and Juliet._

_It could be Moony and Padfoot... No, stop thinking like that, he's your best mate, for crying out_

loud! "What's the storyline?"

"Well, Romeo and Juliet have a prohibited romance, because their families are rivals, but they

end up marrying in secret, than Romeo kills her cousin, and has to run away from the city.

Juliet makes a plan to run away with him, and..."

"And what?" Sirius asked curious.

"You'll have to read to find out, Mr. Padfoot." Remus answered, with and amused smirk.

Sirius pouted and crossed his arms. "Mr. Moony is being just cruel. I've never expected that

from him. I'm hurt."

Then Remus exploded in a soft, sweet laugh, and Sirius just stared amazed at him. _His laughter_

is so beautiful, he rarely laughs, but when he does, it's a sound so pure, so innocent... I have to

make him laugh more often... And here I go with the awkward thoughts again... Gods, I REALLY

need to stop this.

"I won't tell you, Padfoot, no matter how long you pout at me. If you want to know, read it, I'm

going to make coffee, want some?" Remus asked, standing up and handing over the book to

Sirius, who accepted it.

"Yeah, I'd like to, thanks Moony."

"You're welcome, Padfoot" And smiled at Sirius, whose heart started beating faster. _Hell, my_

heart is beating over a smile? What's happening to me?

The night went normal. They discussed the end of the book ("I can't believe they both died,

that's too freaking sad!"), discussed their times at Hogwarts, talked about James, Lily and

Peter, argued a bit, discussed the Order of the Phoenix's plans and when they realized, it was

almost midnight.

"Let's sleep, Padfoot?" Asked Remus, yawning. Once more, Sirius just mused over his cuteness,

not caring anymore to scold himself.

"Yeah, let's go, my dearest Moony. Fancy a cinema tomorrow?"

"Muggle style?"

"You bet." He answered, smirking, while the both boys headed to their shared bedroom.

"Good night, Padfoot." Remus wished him, just before falling asleep.

"Good night, Moony." _Sweet dreams, my love... Love? What did that come from?_

The animagus sighed. Something was very wrong with him today, the way Remus was affecting

him was not normal. Then he looked again at the boy of his thoughts and mused about him a

little more.

He looked peaceful, innocent, childlike even. He looked like an angel, in fact. His hair was

perfectly splayed in the pillow, and he was taking soft breaths. He was a bit pale, the full moon

was in five days, but beautiful nonetheless. His arms were thrown behind his pillows, and his

blanket was going up and down with his respiration.

Sirius suddenly felt an urge to hold him in his arms and cuddle with him all night. He had to use

to do all his willpower to not do it. Instead, he placed a kiss on his forehead, and ran his fingers

on his hair a bit.

_I think I love you, Moony._


End file.
